You're My Greatest Desire
by Hatake Kazumi
Summary: In the hospital, Kakashi decided to join the Sasuke's Retrieval mission. So he escapes. But things doesn't go as he planned when he was kidnapped by his ex-student. Sasukaka. Yaoi. Possible Mpreg.
1. Rash desicion

Pairing: SasukexKakashi (Yaoi, Don't like, don't read)

Rated: M (For obvious reasons)

Take between Naruto Shippuuden chapter 282 and 309 in the manga. In the anime, …..I don't remember…

Chapter 1: Rash Decision

Hatake Kakashi sighed, leaning his head toward the open window. His mind wandered, as he watched the falling raindrops in the night sky.

'Team 7 is probably spending the night at an onsen, knowing Tenzo,' Kakashi thought, closing his eyes, remembering the last time **he** had spent the first and last time going to the onsen with his Genin team. He chucked mentally when they had actually thought that he, Sharingan Kakashi wouldn't know that they were after his mask.

'Meh. They're were young. And so innocent.'

Sasuke had been the first to lost his innocent, having seen his clan killed in front of his eyes, when he was just an infant. An infant! The little itsy-bitsy tiny piece of innocent what was left of him shred away when he left the village in search of power at the hands of the Snake sannin, one of the greatest enemy of Konoha.

Now, Naruto and Sakura had been forced out of their children' shell and had accepted the harsh reality of the shinobi's life. They both had devoted their life to bring that pain-in-the-ass Uchiha back. Both have become stronger, having trained under the guidance of the legendary Sannins.

Kakashi also had trained hard for the past two and half years, and finally activated the Sharingan's greatest form, the Mangankyo. His greatest power and weapon.

'And now I'm stuck in this hospital, having used too much of my great weapon.' He thought bitterly, hands fisting in his sheets so hard, his knuckles turned white. 'And I can't join the mission that we all had been training for! What **I **been training for!' His grey eye darkened.

Suddenly, Kakashi threw the sheets, his legs swinging, touching the cold tiles of the hospital. He jumped from the open window of his room, landing on the roof of a house. He sprinted, jumping from one house to another, towards the direction of his apartment.

'Chakra depletion or not, I'm going! To bring that Uchiha back here and give him a scolding he deserves!'

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tsunade was leaning in her chair, her table full of paperworks that still needed to be done. She groaned, burying her head in her hands.

"Remind me why the hell did I become Hokage in the first place?" The sannin wondered out loud, playing with her brush.

She planted her face into the rough surface of the wooden desk, suddenly needed a bottle of sake or two. She had been feeling that something bad is gonna happen…..

Her feeling had been correct when her assistant, Shizune suddenly burst into her office, yelling:

"Tsunade-sama! Hatake Kakashi had been reported missing from the hospital!"

Remind her again why did she become Hokage?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Author's note:

Oh, Kakashi…. You have no idea what you're going to go through…..


	2. You came, I take you

Pairing: SasukexKakashi (Yaoi, Don't like, don't read)

Rated: M (For obvious reasons)

Take between Naruto Shippuuden chapter 282 and 309 in the manga. In the anime, …..I don't remember…

Chapter 2: You came, I take you

Yamato watched as Sakura's hands began to glow greenish blue as she she placed them on Naruto's chest. The young man's chest were covered by angry red-color bruises, an after effect of the Kyuubi's chakra. Sakura was putting all her effort into healing it, but…..

'It's taking too long….' Sakura thought, a look of pure concentration on her face. 'If he were healing like before, the Kyuubi's chakra would be working faster…'

'The fourth tail Jiraiya-sama spoke about…. I still can't believe what I saw…..' The former Anbu thought.

Yamato 's head turned when he heard the medic's small cry of pain. The pain seem to be coming from the wound Naruto-Kyuubi gave her earlier.

Still, she continue to heal.

"Yamato-taichou…." Came her whisper.

"The jutsu that you've used earlier to stop Naruto…. Would you..would you be willing to teach it to me?"

Yamato shook his head, narrowing his eyes as he did so. "I'm afraid I can't…" Noticing her expression, he quickly continue, "Because you see, being compatible with Shodai-sama's cells, I'm the only person in Konoha who can use it."

He smiled.

"Beside, Naruto would be fine. He'd probably be up and running soon and explode something…"

Oooooooooo

_A few hours later-_

He was right about the explosion-Yamato's instinct is always right, even though Kakashi-sempai always told him otherwise- but it was someone else who cause it.

Blue eyes squinted to protect themselves from the sun. A shadowy silhouette stood looking down at the mess caused by the explosion. The blue eyes blinked to clear themselves, to help themselves better see what hadn't been seen for over two and a half years. The silhouette didn't move, but continued to stare.

"Sasuke. . ." The blue-eyed boy whispered.

Dark eyes bore deep into the blue as they stood meters apart from each other. His companions stood with him amongst the rubble; one just as shocked, the other as silent as stone, emotionless.

"Naruto ka?"

Sweat had begun to form on Naruto's face. His eyes were dulled slightly from the fatigue of the battle that seemed so distant at that very moment.

"So you're here too?" Sasuke asked casually.

Nothing seemed to be wrong in his eyes. How could he not see the terrible wrongness that he helped along? The click of sandals stunted the growing silence.

"I assume Kakashi's with you, as well."

"Sorry, I'm not Kakashi-sensei." Yamato answered. "I'm here in his place. And the new Team Kakashi is taking you back to Konoha."

How could everyone be so casual with each other? The picture, the entire scene, was terrible. A quick survey was all Sasuke needed from them at the moment. Kakashi was absent, as was he. The two gaps were filled.

"Team Kakashi. . ." He wasn't sure if he should laugh.

His replacement reached up and grabbed a handle sticking out from his back. Sakura jumped and stared at him. A short blade was revealed and was held out proudly, ready to strike.

"Sai! I knew it, you're-" Sakura had spoken up at last. Anger was apparent in her face and voice.

"So he's my replacement?" Sasuke paused. "Another loser joins the ranks. He said something about wanting to protect my "bond" with Naruto."

Sakura looked briefly to Sasuke before turning back to Sai to interrogate.

"Sai, wasn't your mission to-"

"Yes, my secret mission was to assassinate Sasuke-kun." Sai interrupted. "But I don't care about my orders anymore. I want to act of my own free will. And I think Naruto-kun can help me remember. . . what it was like to feel. I think it was something very important. I don't know much about you, but there must be a reason why Naruto-kun and Sakura-san came all this way just for you! They're going all out to keep their bonds with you from being severed! I still don't understand it myself, but Sasuke-kun, you should!"

"Oh, I do." He said slowly, shutting his eyes. His eyes suddenly snapped open. "That's why I severed them!"

Naruto's and Sakura's eyes widened in surprise. Their attention was completely focused on Sasuke. He seemed so lost, deep down in the depths of his memory. Slowly, his hand clenched and unclenched next to his body. He began to tremble. His teeth ground together in anger. He was so lost, too deep in the forest of remembrance. Suddenly, he began to speak.

"I have a different "bond."" There was a pregnant pause as Sasuke looked the group over. "A bond of hatred with my brother. Other bonds merely confuse you. . . and distract you from your greatest desires and the emotions that matter."

"Then why. . .? Why didn't you. . .? Why didn't you kill me? Is this your idea of cutting off bonds, Sasuke?"

"Naruto. . ."

"The reason is simple. It's not that I couldn't cut off my bonds off with you. The idea of doing what he said in order to become more powerful made me sick."

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't owe you any explanations. All I'll say about back then. . . That day, I let you live on a whim."

Sasuke's face hardened. With a sudden movement, Sasuke was standing next to Naruto, arm across his chest and holding onto his shoulder, facing the opposite direction as Naruto.

"Come to think of it, wasn't your dream to become Hokage? You should have spent your time training instead of wasting it running around chasing me. Na, Naruto?"

"S-sasuke-kun!"

"And this time, I'm going to kill you on a whim."

Sasuke's hand wrapped around the hilt of a sword lazily laying on his belt. Slowly, the blade crept from its home and shined brilliantly in the sun. Naruto's face hardened at Sasuke's words.

"Someone who can't save even one friend isn't fit to become Hokage. Right, Sasuke?"

Sasuke's wrist twisted around. The blade followed his movements perfectly. The tip was aiming for that special spot on Naruto's back that would kill him in an instant.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura screeched.

Sai moved quickly, catching Sasuke's wrist just in time to stop his attack. The stood staring at one another. Sasuke was unaffected by the 'sudden change in events.'

"That was the correct way to block my attack."

Naruto gripped Sasuke's arm before using it as leverage to swing over it out of harm's way, but remained attached to it to ground Sasuke for his teammates' attacks. Yamato got ready for his attack a few ways away.

"Yosh!"

Sasuke's eyes had changed. The normal gray of his eyes had been stained a terrifying blood red. Yamato's hand contorted as his attack was unleashed.

"_Chidori Nagashi_!"

Naruto and Sai were flung away from Sasuke's body. The bright blue glow of the Chidori lit up the area and destroyed Yamato's offense. Electrical currents danced beautifully around Sasuke. Sakura seized the opportunity and began to charge at Sasuke. He remained rooted to the spot. Sasuke's blade gleamed at his side. Yamato began to charge as well. With a sudden movement, Yamato was between Sakura and Sasuke with kunai in hand. Yamato held the kunai in the blade's path. There was no effect. The steel of the kunai went through the glowing blade and the blade went straight through to Yamato's shoulder. He was pinned, trapped between a rock and Sasuke's blade.

"Yamato-taichou!"

"That was the wrong way. . ."

Sasuke twisted the blade. A cringe came from Yamato. His hand unclenched and the kunai dropped from his hand.

". . . to block my attack. My Sword of Kusanagi has a unique blade. Guarding against it is impossible."

Then….

"Raikiri!"

Not one of them expected it. A net of lightning bristled passed Sasuke. The Uchiha barely able to dodge it, jumping out of the way, his sleeve slightly burn from the attack. He landed a few meters away, his Sharingan eyes narrowing at the new incomer.

"Kakashi…"

Team 7 gaped at the newly arrive jounin, who was helping Yamato. His eyes-including the infamous Sharingan, never leaving his ex-student, he ordered, "Sakura, heal Yamato."

"H-hai!"

With Sakura fussing over the injured captain, Naruto turned to his sensei. Noticing the tired bags under his eyes, he stood in front of him, whispering, "Kakashi-sensei, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be in the hospital…"

"Well, I decided to escape and help you guys…."

"But Kakashi-sensei, you look like you haven't a rest for days!"

It was true- since that escape from the hospital, the Copy-nin had been travelling non-stop towards the Grass country, following the faint scents of his team. But he was too busy worrying about his team to even think about his condition. A soldier pill would restore his chakra temporarily, he had thought. If Kakashi haven't heard the explosion earlier, he probably would not have found them.

"Naruto… To me, my team is more important than my own life…. And Sasuke is part of the team… Even chakra depletion won't stop me from helping you to get him back…."

A look of realization passed over the blonde's feature and he smile. "Thanks Kakashi-sensei.."

Taking out a kunai, Kakashi stared at the suddenly still Uchiha. He shuddered a little when he noticed a strange heat passed through the Uchiha eyes, which was gazing into his own. Snapping out his daze that seem to suddenly overcome him, he tilted his head.

"Let's go, Naruto."

"Yosh!"

And they charged.

Kakashi had to admit, Sasuke had gotten stronger. _Far _stronger. It was abnormal for someone to get that level of strength and speed in just two and a half year. But his student had been training under Orochimaru, so he might have been using forbidden jutsu or been given drugs to sped up his abilities. And with someone like Kabuto working with him…

Sparks flies as kunai and sword clash. Luckily for Kakashi, he managed to block Sasuke's blade at the last second, eyes narrowed. Sasuke must be at least Anbu-level, so it was no surprise that his **shadow clones** are keeping **Naruto and the others** busy while **still **have enough chakra to fight the weak copy-nin.

A yelp escaped his lips when Sasuke forcefully threw him into a wall, pinning his arms to his sides. The young man's face were just a few inches from his, and the jounin could feel his hot breath hitting his ear. Shuddering at the heat, he lifted his eyes and met red-blooded eyes, its black commas rotating.

…

…

He felt sleepy all of a sudden….

Letting his head fall on Sasuke's broad shoulders, eyes closing due to the sudden drowsiness, his consciousness began leaving.

"I miss you…Kakashi…" A delicate whisper before his senses die down and everything went black.

Oooooooooo

"SENSEI!"

Naruto yelled in horror, when he caught a glimmer of white silvery hair on a certain person's shoulder. He stabbed at the Sasuke's clone, making it disappear with a puff of smoke, and screamed, "YAMATO-TAICHOU! HELP HIM!"

Yamato startled, then nodded. He crouched, making hand seals then slammed his hands onto the ground. Almost immediately, arches of wood erupted beneath from Sasuke's feet. But he jumped, the points of the woods dangerously close to the soles of his sandals. He landed back to his original position, his back turned.

"Sempai!"

"Kakashi-sensei!"

Sheathing his sword, Sasuke turned, eyes turning back to their normal colour. Kakashi's limp body was draped between his arms-like a bride would do to his newly-wed lover. His head rested against the young man's shoulder, his snowy spikes could be clearly seen next to Sasuke dark locks. Sai swear he saw the avenger smirk when the Copy-nin whimpered faintly-Although it was clearly impossible, because the Uchiha is as emotionless as he is.

Naruto barred his suddenly canine teeth, eyes slitted red. "WHAT THE HELL, BASTARD? GIVE HIM BACK!" He roared, not caring about the Kyuubi's influence over him.

"No. He's coming with me."

"Have you now?" A crackling elderly voice broke into the conversation. "I don't remember giving you permission to keep any pets, Sasuke-kun."

Orochimaru's body seemed to materialize from nowhere. His hand rested tightly on Sasuke's unoccupied shoulder.

"Beat it." Sasuke said firmly.

"Come now, you're still using foul language with Orochimaru-sama? And now you're picking up strays?" Kabuto materialized next to the Uchiha. His eyes seem to glared at the unconscious Sharingan Kakashi.

"So what if I am? He poses no threat in the least."

"What are you planning, Sas-?"

"I'm elevating my advantage." Sasuke explained, bored. "Besides, now Naruto will know what's is like to lose someone."

Silence grew in the area. Orochimaru removed his hand from Sasuke's shoulder. A small, short chuckle came from him.

"Let him do as he pleases. It doesn't compromise anything really." He paused. "Let's go."

There was a sudden roar of the sound of a fire igniting. Flames began to consume the trio as they faded away. As the flame die down, silence consumed Team 7.

"No…no..," Sakura sobbed, tears running down. First her teammate and now her sensei? (Even though it was her teammate that took his sensei..)

Sai looked blankly at the ground.

Yamato growled, a deep anger marred his features. He managed to calm down a little and spoke through clenched teeth. "Look, team. We have to go back…"

"What?" Naruto shouted, but Yamato was having none of this.

"Naruto." Yamato's voice hardened. "That's enough. I know you feel obligated to get Kakashi-sempai back, but we are powerless at the moment. If we go after them now, there's a high possibility that we will be killed. There will be no one else who will know what happened. As much as it pains all of us, we need to head back to Konoha and tell Tsunade-sama what has happened. We'll have others with us and increase our chances of bringing sempai back."

The logic couldn't be argued. Naruto's arms fell limply to his side, hand clenched tightly. But he hesitantly nodded in defeat. Yamato looked to Sai and Sakura, who only nodded in agreement. The Wood user looked at the bright blue sky.

'Don't worry Sempai. We'll get you back… I promise…'

Oooooooooo

Sasuke glared at the white haired medic, who was nosing into his business.

"What did you even want him for?" The question was asked for the umpteenth times in the last hour, and Sasuke was beginning to lose his patience.

"Haven't you ever had a pet? They're quite amusing." That had been his answer.

Sasuke tighten his grip on Kakashi, whose face was buried in his chest. A blanket covered them both, protecting their bodies from the cold. Sitting in the back of a caravan heading toward another one of Orochimaru's hideout, the cold have been unmerciful to the Sound-nin. But covered by the soft warm blanket and Sasuke's own body heat, Kakashi was contented to stay huddled in Sasuke's lap.

Having bound with chakra binds and a collar that will keep Kakashi in control incase that the Copy-nin decided to act like the feral beast he was, the jounin needed all the warmth he could get. And Sasuke was willingly to provide that to him. (Because he knew, if his ex-sensei were ever to be in Kabuto's care, the medic would kill him in an instant, order or not.)

A bump cause Kakashi's hair to sprawled out wildly that it originally was. Unable to suppress his urge, Sasuke brushed-almost tenderly, Kabuto noticed- his white snowy hair out of the peacefully masked-face.

Kabuto chuckled, muttering, "Well, well, well, looks like the ice prince have a heart after all."

He pointly ignored the Uchiha's red eyes glare.

OOOOOOOOOO

Author's Note:

Some of you may noticed, that I've copy some of the paragraph and idea from the wonderful story 'Pathway To The Heart' written by FromTheDepthsOfInsanity. In that story, Naruto was the one who being kidnapped by the big bad Uchiha.

(Cough)

So basically, you can thank her(or him) for giving me the idea for this story.

So, our lovable Yamato is having feelings for him sempai, ne?

…

Even I don't know that….

Anyway, review and I'll give you a naked picture of Kakashi!

Kakashi: … (blush and began cursing the authoress)

Sasuke: Oh, no! Don't you fucking dare! He's mine. (Grab Kakashi) Touch him and I'll send you to FUCKING HELL!

Me: O.O Geez, possessive much…


	3. Waking up in the Den of Darkness

Pairing: SasukexKakashi (Yaoi, Don't like, don't read)

Rated: M (For obvious reasons)

Take between Naruto Shippuuden chapter 282 and 309 in the manga. In the anime, …..I don't remember…

Chapter 2: Waking Up In The Den Of Darkness

Kakashi stirred, when something brushed against his face. He groaned, not wanting to wake up from his peaceful slumber. His body felt heavy and his head felt that someone had hit him with a hammer. He hadn't felt like this since that stupid drinking challenge with Gai…

…

Something brushed against his face again, making him relaxed. Then, that something softly ruffled his hair. He sighed in content. It was soothing, reminding him of the times when his father used to do to him when he was young.

He nuzzled that something- knowing it was a hand, begging for more of the soothing motion.

OOOOOOOOOO

Sasuke smiled- unusual for him- when his newly gained pet nuzzled his hand. His smiled widened at Kakashi's whine of disappointment when he stopped.

"Sensei…"

He whispered, hands cupping the jounin's face. Kakashi stirred again, finally revealing his relaxed mismatched eyes. Sasuke watched, amused, when realization finally dawned upon the jounin and the relaxation in his eyes drained away, only to be replaced by panic and anger.

'A strange combination…for him anyway,' Sasuke mused, as Kakashi glared at him, straining to breaks the chakra bonds.

"Uchiha…" He growled in warning, when he noticed his ex-student was sitting close to him for his own comfort. And when he said close-he meant really close, like sitting on his chest.

However, Sasuke seem to ignore it, because he leaned closer to Kakashi's masked face and said tonelessly. "Yes, Pet?"

Kakashi's eyes flashed. "I'm not your pet, Uchiha."

"I think you'll understand, Sensei…" Sasuke practically purred, making the jounin unconsciously began to blush. Kakashi mentally cursed himself, thankful for his mask.

"Or why don't you use that telepathy link of yours?" He continued, tracing the masked lips of the jounin. A smirk found its way to his face when the warm body emits a shudder. Kakashi turns his head away, a blush barely seen above his mask. So, Sasuke decided to give him some dignity.

'Beside, he'll lose that soon enough.' The Uchiha thought, sliding off his new pet's chest and his bed. He soundlessly slipped through his doorway, leaving the jounin alone.

He had a meeting with Orochimaru to attend to.

Kakashi, feeling the extra weight left, sighed in relief, twisted his head to stare at the dark ceiling.

OOOOOOOOOOO

"…"

"…"

"Could you please repeat that please?" Tsunade asked sweetly. A little too sweet for Yamato's taste. Beside him, Sakura swallowed audibly, sweats begin to form. However, Naruto seem unaware of the incoming danger because he said-or rather yelled:

"ARE YOU DEAF, GRANMA? I SAID THAT KAKASHI-SENSEI HAD BEEN KIDNAPPED BY SASUKE!"

"…" Tsunade remained silence.

"Ano…Tsuna-" Sakura began but was interrupted by a shout so loud, the whole village could probably hear it.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT BRAT THINKING? ESCAPING THE HOSPITAL? AND WHILE CHAKRA DEPLECTION, HE MANAGE TO GET HIMSELF KIDNAPPED BY HIS EX-STUDENT! DAMN HIM!

The Fifth Hokage punched her desk with her superhuman strength, the fragments of the wood flying off everywhere. The papers that was neatly stacked before danced wildly in the room, a small vortex of white.

Naruto turned so pale, that he looked like a sick chicken laying an egg.

Yamato coughed audibly, stepping forward. " Hokage-sama." Making sure that he has the blonde's full attention, he continued, "What should we do about Kakashi-sempai?"

Tsunade sighed. "Well, knowing Orochimaru"-everyone in the room tensed at the name-" he'll probably move in into another hideout, now that you lot busted the one in Grass."

"I'll send out an ANBU Black Ops search team to locate them. Meanwhile, you all are on standby."

"Hokage-sama, if you may, I would like to join the search team as well," The Wood user volunteered, his figure stiffed with tension. Sakura edged away from him, to stand by Sai's side, as she felt the ANBU's chakra spike.

"No! With the brat gone, we need someone to watch over Naruto, now that the Akatsuki in on the move." With a huff, The Slug princess closed her honey gold eyes, unaware of Yawato's tightly clenched fists by his side.

"…Yes, Hokage-sama…" came the mumbled reply.

"Good, you're dismissed."

One by one, the members of Team Kakashi began to walkout of the office. Sai closed the door behind him, before addressing the seemingly upset Naruto in what he hoped in a friendly manner:

"Hey Dickless, want to hang out together?"

A few meters away, Sakura ran into a wall.

Oooooooooooooooo

Author's Note:

I'm sorry it took so long to upload this chapter. I was just so busy with the Exams I just had. But I thank you for being so patience with me! (bows)

And hugs and kisses to you all who reviewed! That make me so happy!


	4. I'm Yours And A Brother To Him

Pairing: SasukexKakashi (Yaoi, Don't like, don't read)

Rated: M (For obvious reasons)

Take between Naruto Shippuuden chapter 282 and 309 in the manga. In the anime, …..I don't remember…

Chapter 4: I'm Yours And A Brother To Him

**Kakashi POV**

I yawned, drowsiness threatening to overtake me. It's been hours, Sasuke haven't come back yet and I was bored to hell. The chakra bonds were beginning to hurt my wrist and I could see the redness on them. I didn't know how many days had passed since I got here. Though the freezing air in this dark place told me that I would in or near the Snow Country, since it was mid-summer.

Burrowing my face in the decided comfy pillow, I twisted my body to get into a more comfortable position. A breeze of air hit against my body, making me shiver. I groaned. Damn, why is it so cold in here? The least the snake bastard couldn't do was pick another warm and comfy den instead of this ice-freezing hell hole. Despite popular beliefs- due to my white hair- I fucking _hate_ the cold.

Anyway, the walls seem to be thick enough to keep the cold out so why the he-

Oh.

I stared in disbelief, my mouth hanging as the door creaked open, even just a millimeter. No wonder it's freezing in here, Sasuke forgot to properly close the door when he left.

Now's my chance to escape.

I got up slowly, ignoring the protests of pain of my wrists. My bare feet touched the floor, and I slowly walked to the door, mindful of any traps. I grabbed the doorknob and pulled the door wide open. Tilting my head slightly from the corner, I watched for any bypasses' and sensing none, closed the door behind me and frowned.

This is being too easy. Why aren't there guards standing here? Why isn't the ceiling raining down on me? Why isn't the floor exploding? Why isn't the world coming to an end as we know it? Are they underestimating me?

'No.' I thought. 'I was the Copy-Nin of Konoha. Master of a thousand jutsu, the son of the famous White Fang and the formerly known ANBU Wolf. Underestimating me would be like digging your own graves and then filling it with sulphur acid.'

Then why? Maybe Sasu-

I purposely knocked my head on the wall, trying to focus myself to not think of _him. Again. _

My face felt hot all of a sudden, it was obvious I was blushing. Sasuke's words from earlier seem to swim around in my mind. I knocked myself again, vision swaying. Maybe I should stop. I don't want my brain to be smashed when I obviously needed it to fight those Sound-nin.

'And,' A voice in my head chided, 'to fend off Sasuke's obviously smoldering love for you~'

…

One more knock won't hurt anyone, right?

Somehow resisting the urge, I ran through the corridors of darkness, the many doors sped past me in a blur. The mazes were meant to confuse intruders and escape prisoners, but I twisted and turned through the long rooms, narrowly dodging the carefully-hidden traps. A kunai had grazed my shoulder, but the traps were meant to slow down enemies, not kill them.

I sped up when I noticed a ray of sunlight ahead of me. I jumped for all I worth.

What I intended was to jump into the outdoors, landing gracefully as the perfect shinobi I am. What I had _not_ intended was, tripping over a small stone and came rolling over to the outside world like a barrel. As I rolled, I could make out white scenery before my face was completely obscured in black. I yelled in surprise-though it was muffled- at the sudden change in the temperature. It was ten times colder out here!

It took me a second to realize a few important things. One- I had rolled into a big pile of white snow, said stuff piling on my head. Two- My mask had been accidentally slipped down due to the ride I had, showing my face to the world. Three- The waterfall nearby seem to sparkle in the soft, warm sunlight, its water have not been frozen by the snow. And four- I'd landed at the feet of four Sound-nin. And they were looking at me hungrily…

"Hey look. Free…meal..." One of them said, licking his lips.

Oh-oh.

OOOoooooooo

Sakura POV

I rubbed my poor nose. It was still aching due to the fact I make out with a wall earlier. But honestly, it wasn't like I _wanted _to be smacked into a concrete stone. I was just surprised at Sai's blunt invitation to hang out with Naruto.

…

Okay, maybe he had asked normally. But I swear that he'd said that with a tone that usually use for saying 'I love you' or 'Will you'll be my boyfriend?' or 'Let's go out and have sex later.'

Damn it, I knew I shouldn't have read that Yaoi Doujinshi book that Minaki-sensei had bought… And now, I am a Yaoi fangirl. It shouldn't bother me but it was so hard not to imagine boy sex when you're in a team that only you are female. Not to mention, hot, sexy males ninja…

Anyway, currently I was walking down the streets of Konoha, with Yamato-taichou by my side. He looked a bit worn-down lately. His brown hair was ruffled and he has bags under his cat-like eyes, which were drooping. He was practically dragging his feet through the crowd of people, his shoulders slumped. He was also slouching, reminding me of Kakashi-sensei.

A pang of pain and sorrow swept over me at the thought of sensei, but I shook my head to clear off the thoughts. I looked over to Yamato-taichou and said:

"Kakashi-sensei. You love him, don't you." OMG, his reactions…

He practically stops dead in his tracks. His eyes widen comically, and he seems to have trouble focusing on me. I watched in amusement as a pale pink painted his cheeks. The ANBU began to babbled language unknown to human life forms, earning weird looks from the other shinobi and civilians.

I mentally slapped myself. Wrong place and timing to ask such a question, Haruno.

I dragged him away from the amused crowd and into the old training Team 7 used to use. We stood together awkwardly in the middle of the field. I glared at him and crossed my arms.

"Alright, spill." I said.

Yamato-taichou shifted uncomfortably. "I love him-"

"**YES!"** **Inner screamed.**

"-but it's not sexual." He finished.

"…" I stared at him blankly.

"He was more like a big brother to me." The ANBU shrugged.

"Please…explain..." I said.

And he did.

"After I was rescued from Orochimaru's lab, everyone was afraid of me when they found out I have the genes of the First Hokage and can use Wood Element. The Third tried to found someone to take me in for a while as he searched for a home but none wanted me. It was then Kakashi-sempai came home from a mission and he agreed to take me under his wing.

He took a deep breath.

"Due to the fact I was kidnapped when I was just an infant, I had no family. Kakashi-sempai tried the best he could do for me and he gave me everything he could. Even though he had to go on missions all the time, he cared for me and after a while, even though he didn't admit it out loud, we became like a family."

"He was devastated when I left. Years later, I joined ANBU and guess who I'd got for a captain. That's right. Sempai. " I giggled.

"If you asked any of the other ANBU ('No fucking way,' I thought), they would say that Sempai and I used to be a great team. Also the most livable one in ANBU." Yamato-taichou chuckled. "Despite being the Sharingan Kakashi, he loved to teases people, partially me. Though he had to save my butt every time during a mission and ends up being in a hospital. I'd always scold him for that."

He looked at me. "So you see, Sakura. Over the years, I'd become close to Kakashi-sempai. We had a few similarities and that being alone. And we both gave what each other needed the most. Family."

Yamato-taichou's face darkened. "That's why I was devastated when Tsunade-sama didn't let me join the search team. At the thought of what that snake bastard could do to Kakashi-sempai… I don't want the same thing that happened to me happens to him!"

OOOOOoooooo

**Kakashi POV**

I darted to the right as one of the kunai slashed at me. Sensing a presence behind me, I twirled around, narrowly dodging the sword but it still managed to rip the one of the sleeves of my jounin uniform. Shuddering at the sudden cold on my arm, I let my guard down for a moment and got the wind knocked out of me by a kick, sending me crashing into the icy waterfall.

I spluttered like an angry cat, coughing out water from my lungs. Being chakra-depletion as I am, I couldn't hope to beat anyone. Struggling to stay my head to the surface, I felt someone grabbed me by the neck and forcefully pulled me out of the water.

I barely saw anything through my wet long sliver-bangs, but it was obvious it was one of the Sound-nin. I struggled in his grip and he tighten his hand, making me yelped.

"Let's go." He said, dragging me away.

But we didn't make it very far.

The Sound ninja was knocked away from a well-placed kick, and he crashed into his comrades. I would have fall face-first into the snow, if it wasn't for the arm that wrapped itself around my waist. The arm's owner held me up straight, and a chin makes its home on my shoulder. The scent was familiar and I cursed to myself when I realized who it was, my face gushing red.

"Back off. This one's mine!" Sasuke Uchiha snarled angrily, his Sharingan spinning.

OOOOOOoooo

Author's Note

I'm so sorry for the slow update! (bows) I make up for this long chapter that I only write last night~

Thanks you all for the reviews~ And the story fav~ Chocolate brownies for everyone!

WOOT! Go Sasuke!

Well, Yamato loved Kakashi, just as his brother. I decided to make it that because there aren't any Kakashi/Tenzou family fic. Besides, I loved the way Kakashi teases Tenzou in the anime, so damn hilarious!

And for Sai and Naruto, I decided to make them a couple. Why? Because Sai needs to gain his emotions back and Naruto will be the perfect one to teach him. Plus, they make an adorable couple. Especially with all the cute arguments~

P.S: Am I the only one who agreed that KakaYama is better than KakaIru?

Warning: There maybe lemon in the next chapter. YOU'D BEEN WARNED!


	5. Blossoming Poisonous Love

Pairing: SasukexKakashi (Yaoi, Don't like, don't read)

Rated: M (For obvious reasons)

Take between Naruto Shippuuden chapter 282 and 309 in the manga. In the anime, …..I don't remember…

Chapter 5: Blossoming Poisonous Love

**Kakashi POV**

"Sasuke, let me go!" I yelled at the bastard. As expected, he ignored me.

He was currently dragging me through the dark corridors, a scowl twisted through his face. His chakra had spiked so high, that every Sound-nin that came across us shot back in fear. His eyes were narrowed and its iris flickered from onyx black to red.

He looked like he was about to murder someone.

He gripped his hand harder and I yelped in pain. He glared at me like I'd done something horribly wrong. I shivered, both from the slight fear and cold. I was still dripping wet, the clothes clinging tightly on me like a second skin. I left a trail of puddle as we walked.

Finally, we reached the room that Sasuke's had first put me in. He practically shoved me onto the bed, and then proceeded to lock the door. He turned back to me and fixed me with a harsh look. He crossed him arms in front of his chest and said in an angry tone:

"What the _hell_ were you thinking?"

I blinked in surprise, then, growing just as angry, I growled. "What the hell was I'm thinking? What the hell were you thinking? Bringing me here to the Sound village! And without a reason too!"

There was a pregnant silence.

"I think I know now." I whispered, my eyes flashing. I took a retreating step back. "Y-you're using me to get to Naruto. Make him come to you." I trembled, and I failed to notice Sasuke's lips curling. Nor the fact that Sasuke could just kidnap Naruto instead of me in that hideout.

"You want to make Itachi comes to you…"

Sasuke growled lowly, the sound softly vibrating in his throat before it magnified, almost like a wolf's growl. His eyes were narrowed even further, almost to the point his eyes were like slits, the spinning iris of his Sharingan making him looked almost… demonic. The Uchiha slowly lowered his head, his dark blue bangs shielding his eyes like a curtain. If I didn't know any better, I would say that my former student was admiring the floor.

I opened his mouth to say something- and never got the chance to speak. Because the next moment, Sasuke disappeared in a blur. My eyes widen in surprise, before Sasuke struck a blow to my stomach, making me squeal. I was thrown back, hitting the wall, and, as I left an impression on the concrete, settled on the edge of the bed in a heap.

Sasuke reappeared in front of me, his form trembling. He grabbed my chin roughly and roared: "DON'T SAY HIS NAME!"

"…"

I closed my eyes in pain, trembling. I could feel Sasuke's gaze lingered on me, before something warm pressed itself against my lips. My eyes opened immediately in shock, staring at Sasuke's suddenly darkened eyes, likes clouds on a stormy day; I felt weak, looking into the smoldering onyx eyes, and failing to notice a pitiful whimper escaping my mouth.

0000ooooooo

Third Person's POV

Sasuke smirked darkly, hearing the whimper, before pressing closer, tighter into his pet, curling his tongue deeper into the wet cavern. His sensei tasted good, like dark chocolate with a hint of vanilla. A strange combination, but it felt just right on Kakashi. He grabbed at Kakashi's soft silver hair, twisting the strand in his hand, trying to get more of the dark taste, probing his muscle deeper. He could feel Kakashi struggling against his hold, trying to resist, but the Uchiha paid no heed to him, merely brushed his hand against Kaka-

Kakashi's eyes snapped open, his back arching causing to break the kiss, mouth wide open as he gasped in shock and pleasure. Sasuke faltered for a second, before he pushed Kakashi's body harder into the bed, the bedsheet tangling around them. Smirking at Kakashi's flush face, his hand inched downwards, until it reached the waist of the jounin's pant. Without warning, he dipped inside and gripped him. HARD.

"Ah!" Kakashi keened at the stimulation. He batted his hands at Sasuke, to get him to stop, only to realize his hands have been bound by something….scaly.

'When did he…?' Kakashi thought, trying to free his hands, to no avail.

Forcing his body to cease all movement, Kakashi took a deep breath as he tried to ignore the snakes curling around his wrists. Despite his arousal, Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the sudden change of attitude.

"So submissive? I didn't think you were such a uke, sensei…" Sasuke said casually, as though they weren't doing something so forbidden. His hand continued to tease he jounin, massaging and squeezing softly while listening to Kakashi's soft panting echoing in the dark room.

"Go…to….hell…" Kakashi managed, trying to resist the hazing pleasure.

Sasuke smirked, his bangs shadowing his face and he lowered himself to nuzzle his pet's pale neck, cutting through the rest of his jounin shirt with a kunai. "Don't worry, Sensei." The Uchiha kissed the jounin's forehead almost tenderly, ignoring the protests as he inched downwards. He pulled down his pants and boxers, admiring the freed arousal, already hard, tiny droplets oozing down from the pink tip. "I'll take good care of you."

Was all he said before he engorged Kakashi's cock.

"AAHHH!" Kakashi screamed, tears streaming down his flushed face as he unable to ignore the heightening blinding pleasure. He struggled against the snakes-making them hiss in warning- trying to get Sasuke to stop, as his mind could not comprehend the sheer horror of sleeping with his student. His ex-student.

"Stop that." Sasuke warned, as Kakashi's struggle seem to angered the snake even more. Kakashi hissed frustratingly through clenched teeth, ignoring the order. He later, yelped in obvious pain. Feeling something wet dripping from his wrist, Kakashi realized with horror that one of the snake had bitten him.

With every seconds, the jounin could feel every nerves in his body numbing, stop working as the poison spread in his body through his bloodstreams. The poison sapped his strength, and the jounin could no longer find the energy to keep his eyes open. Staring through half-lidded eyes, his ears felt like they were full of cotton as he vaguely heard Sasuke cursed.

The Uchiha bit his lip, cursing himself as he resisted the urge to bang his head on the wall. He should have thought that using that damn Orochimaru's pet snakes would've been hazardous, especially for bounding people he want to play. Then again, Kakashi had been out of character lately, not at all like the Kakashi he used to know.

Realizing that the Hatake was losing conscious, and quickly, and the fact he didn't have any antidote with him, Sasuke did the only thing he could do.

"KABUTO!"

00000000oooooooooooooo

**Sai POV**

*In Konohagakure*

I watched as Naruto slurped his bowls of noodles- more like inhale it actually- as he enjoyed the miso sauce, his hand snapping the wooden chopsticks. I had asked him out earlier to Ichiraku, which the blonde had accepted happily. What confuse me is that I don't _why_ I asked him out actually. Seeing Naruto sad like that, it makes my heart kinda…..heavy…

Weird.

Turning my attention to my still uneaten bowl of seafood ramen, I snapped the chopsticks, mumbling my prayer, and quietly contemplating my ramen.

"So…," The ramen shop owner-Teuchi was his name, I believe- began, his back turned. "Are you two teammates?"

His mouth full of ramen, making his cheeks puffed, Naruto nodded.

"Are you two on a date?" His daughter, Ayame squealed, her eyes shining as he knitted her fingers together in front of her, forming the shape of the heart.

o.o

Naruto choked on his ramen. His hands went immediately at his throat, his face turning oddly blue, felling down from his chair. He writhed on the ground, making odd noises that remind me of a pig.

"Naruto-kun, are you okay?" I asked plainly, still slurping my noodles. Naruto glared at me, tears stinging at the corners of his azure blue eyes, making the orbs shine, reflecting the sunlight's rays.

It's kind of beautiful…

I blinked in shock. Did I really just thought that the blond idiot was beautiful? I must really be going senile…

"Hmm….Sai-kun, maybe you should help Naruto-kun…?" Teuchi asked nervously, breaking my thoughts.

I looked at the blond idiot, who was currently passed put of the ground. I sighed, moving to crouch next to Naruto.

What should I do? Maybe I should call Sakura…. But I don't know where she was. I could use my 'Great Beast Painting' jutsu to create a bird and fly over the village,but flying over a village that was currently had overly-heightened security? That was too risky. Beside, I don't want to find out the village's military power by getting shot out of the sky.

CPR? Yeah, maybe I should do that…

Naruto won't mind right? We're both guys anyway. Nobody's gonna think anything…

Hovering my face over the blond, my lips touching his, I pressed my chest against Naruto, trying to get air into his lungs. The idiot tasted ramen, (of course) but also like sweets and dumplings. Liking the taste, I shot my tongue deeper.

Without realizing that I had closed my eyes, I opened them, meeting surprise blue orbs staring back at me.

"EEEHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Naruto yelled, his face turning from blue to red, pushing me roughly, making me fell on my ass.

The Uzumaki began to wipe his mouth vigorously, making choking sounds, all the while pointing fingers at me.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, YOU BASTARD?"

"You were choking."

"DON'T YOU HAVE OTHER METHODS EXCEPT KISSING ME?"

"I believe it called 'CPR', dope."

"I KNOW WHAT'S IT CALL, BASTARD! WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU CALLED SAKURA OR SOMEBODY ELSE?"

"…Because I really don't want my butt to shot down from the sky for you…"

I said, moving back to sit on my previous seat. The ramen owner and his daughter had disappeared somewhere…

Naruto glared at me, but his gaze lingered between rage and confusion with my words. He crossed his arms, face still bright red, but he reluctantly sat back on his seat with a huff.

"Whatever, you molester…." He mumbled. Naruto reached out to grab his glass of tea. His fingertips brushed over the porcelain cylinder, the gesture was gentle, but the glass cracked. The sound was soft, but it sent my stomach swirling, a pang of dread settling in my chest. Looking at Naruto's expression, I knew he felt the same way.

OOOOOOoooooooo

Author's Note

Hehehe… was busy with my test… Don't kill me…

I know it wasn't real lemon, but hey, give me some slack. It was my first real near-lemon. FORGIVE ME, MY READERS!


	6. The 'C' word: Cured and Carnivals

Pairing: SasukexKakashi (Yaoi, Don't like, don't read)

Rated: M (For obvious reasons)

Take between Naruto Shippuuden chapter 282 and 309 in the manga. In the anime, …..I don't remember…

Chapter 6: The 'C' word: Cured and Carnivals

**Third's Person POV**

"…tell me what happen?"

Kakashi woke up hearing those words, mentally pushing back his headache that was threatening to make his head explode, but went against his decision to open his eyes. Those words don't seem to be directed to him, rather at someone else in the room he was currently occupied in, judging by the person's humorous tone. The voice sounded familiar though… But he can't quite put his finger on it, due to the natives' tribe dancing and stomping in his head. And his body felt numb and cold, like he hasn't move an inch for a week. His ears felt like they were in liquid; it was a miracle he could hear anything at all.

A familiar growl echoed in the room. "None of your business." Ah, Sasuke. As cold as ever. Even when it's your fault the jounin is in this predicament.

"Ma, ma, is this how you thanked someone, Sasuke? It's no wonder you've got no girlfriend-"There was a movement of air, and the sound of something breaking as it hit a solid object. For a moment, there was a pregnant silence, and Kakashi wondered if Sasuke had killed the person he was talking to. The boy has uncontrollable temper sometimes… occasionally even more than Naruto does. A shuffling sound indicated that person is indeed, still alive. "Really, Sasuke, could you get any more childish? That was the fifth time you broke that vase this month alone."

Sasuke answered back with a snarl. "Do I look like I care? That vase was ugly anyway."

The person made a 'tch' sound. "But I do. That's the only thing Orochimaru-sama allowed to be used as a decoration. Even it is ugly, at least it'll bring a little more colour into the room."

The Uchiha snorted in indifference.

…

Kakashi wondered if he should open his eyes now. It felt weird hearing the Sound's- Orochimaru's minion- talking about fine décor when they are one of Konoha's greatest enemies. Hearing more of this will just add to his mind's insanity. The silver-haired man, however, was save from the trouble of thinking what he should do, when Sasuke said: "Anyway, how is his condition?" His voice was lowered into a low undertone, resembling something close to concern.

'Bastard,' Kakashi thought, biting his lips under his mask, 'Don't use that tone on me, you bastard. Don't act like you really care about me.'

The ex-ANBU member remembered there was a time that Kakashi really care about his former student, when he was under his wing, along with Naruto and Sakura. His childhood was nowhere near cloud nine, he'd lost his father after he took his genin test when he was five, he'd lost his best friend when he was thirteen, and he lost his closest friend and beloved mentor a year later when the Kyuubi attacked. Seeing his students ignorant about the painful ways of the shinobi's life (Naruto, with his shouting of being the greatest Hokage, Sakura, with her ways of getting Sasuke's love and affection to herself, and Sasuke, with his I-Am-More-Powerful-Than-You-So-You-Better-Not-Get-In-My-Way attidude), he was dead set on making his students' lives better than his.

Only that was not the case.

Sasuke was the complicated one, his once-looked up brother had betrayed him and massacred the whole Uchiha clan, leaving him crying alone in a compound full of bloodied bodies. The mind of an innocent child was turned into nothing but one full of revenge toward his aniki. Kakashi knew that when he met Naruto and Sakura, his mind was fade away from vengefulness, even if it's just a little bit. Sasuke was doing fine as his comrades lead him to the path of light again.

Until Orochimaru arrives with the curse-mark. Then, everything went downhill.

Sasuke went from a cool, calm kid into a raving lunatic obsessed with power, and he was jealous and envy with Naruto's growth in skills and strength. This then lead into the fight on the top of the hospital, with Kakashi himself has to interfere to stop the two from killing each other and their teammate. The jounin had lectured the Uchiha later, binding him to a tree so he would listen about the consequences of revenge, before leaving to a mission, naively believing that the brat would break himself out of his shell, realizing that revenge is nothing but emptiness.

Boy, was he wrong.

He remembered the way his heart had dropped into his stomach, and his stomach dropped onto his intestines, and his intestines slithered to his feet when he heard the news that Sasuke Uchiha had defected from the village, with a team full only of amateur genins going after him. He ignored Tsunade's order to go on an S-ranked mission, and went after them.

Kakashi felt weak as he arrived at the Valley of the End, with Sasuke nowhere in sight, only Naruto as he lay on the ground, looking lifeless. Dead.

But he wasn't dead. No, he was still alive, holding a scratched headband on his chest, which was clearly visible by the hole in his jacket. Kakashi picked him up, and carried him on his back as he ran to the village. The heavy rain poured heavily from the dark sky, as if the gods themselves were crying from the heavens above.

The silver-haired had felt crying himself. Sasuke…had almost killed Naruto. With Chidori. With HIS technique that he taught to the Uchiha so he could protect his comrades, his friends, his loved ones.

Not kill them.

He wondered if Sasuke even have a heart anymore.

The mystery person chuckled, snapping Kakashi out of his thoughts. "Well, why don't you just ask him yourself?" He could all eyes boring down on him. Damn, the bastard could sense him awaken.

Kakashi mentally sighed, and cracked his normal eye open, his pupil dilating and expanding to adjust to the light. He stared at the ceiling for a minute before he tried turning his head to the side. A jolt of pain swept over him at the action, and a moan of pain brushed past his lips.

"I'll take that as a no then." Sasuke muttered, turning his head so he could glare at the person across the room. "Well?"

A sigh. "What more do you want me to do? The poison is already out of his system. He need to rest."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, and red irises suddenly replaced the black orbs. "What else did you do to him, Kabuto?" It was more of a statement than a question. Killing intent suddenly filled the room, making it harder to breathe. Kakashi's breath hitched.

Kabuto merely pushed his glasses, looking as innocent as he could ever be. As if the killing intent has no effect at all. "Oh, whatever you could have meant, Sasuke?" He asked back, fluttering his eyelids. "I'm hurt of your accusation, I would never do anything to hurt your little…pet."

The teenager stared at him skeptically, weighing his options. Finally, the killing intent faded away, and Kakashi was relieved that he could breathe normally again. He didn't even mind when Sasuke slipped his arms under his body, lifting him close to his chest. Normally, he would have struggled, but he had no energy to do that, so he just snuggled against Sasuke's warm body, contented. A hand ran through his hair.

"Fine," Sasuke finally answered, "But if anything happens to him, you'll be the first to taste my sword." The words seem to have no effect, as the medic's smile only widen further. The Uchiha then walked out of the room, slamming the door.

"You have my word, Sasuke-kun." Kabuto began to clean and put the medical equipments away. "You have my word." He then laughed as if he was sharing a funny joke.

**000000oooooooooooo**

**Third's Person POV**

*In Konohagakure*

"…"

"Oi."

"…"

"Oi."

"…"

"Oi, Dickless…"

A vein popped on the blond's forehead, and his left eye began to twitch rapidly. "Don't call me that, you fucking bastard!" He yelled at his squad member, and Sai had to plug his ears from going permanently deaf. A woman nearby glared at them, ushering his son inside their home, muttering about how teenagers using vulgar language these days. Making sure that the blond would not throw any more cursing words (or any other words) at him, Sai removed his fingers from his earlobes and said: "Where are we going now?"

Naruto gave him a weird look, as if Sai was from another planet. "What do you mean 'we'?_ I'm_ going home" He began to walk away as quickly as he could from the teenager. However, his hand was grabbed by a glove covered hand, and Sai pulled him backwards. Naruto glared at him hatefully. Sai figured he needed to find an excuse fast or he will get his ass kicked by a rasengan. He just wanted to spend more time with the jinchuuriki.

"There's a carnival in the village tonight." The painter said, as if that explained everything.

"So?" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"I want you to go to the carnival with me."

Naruto pulled his hand away, rubbing his wrist where Sai had gripped him. "Why?" He asked, staring at the black-haired teenager with blue, azure eyes. Sai thinks those eyes are beautiful, they represent the beauty of the sky itself.

"Because I want to spend more time with you."

Naruto would've faceplamed himself at the subtle request, Sai is way too honest. But the look on ANBU member's face distracted him.

'He…He's serious about this,' Naruto thought, a blush adorning his whiskered cheeks. 'He's serious about spending time with me?"

When he was a child, all he got was hateful glares and rude comments, as at the time he was saw as the great Kyuubi No Kyoko itself. He has no family, and no friends, only a fox with nine-tails that was locked up inside of him. At the academy, no one wanted to play and befriended him; they were influenced by their parents' behavior towards the jinchuuriki. In all his life, he was alone.

And yet, here he was, gaping at his teammate, who had just asked him out. Naruto couldn't believe it; Sai wanted to spend time with him.

His chest throbbed with a strange feeling.

"S-Sure." Naruto stammered his reply, fidgeting under the painter's gaze. Sai stared at him with shock; he was sure he was gonna get punched for that, and yet the boy said yes.

His chest throbbed with a strange feeling.

Suddenly, Sai broke into a smile. He grabbed the blond's hand, ignoring the surprise yells, and broke into a run, dragging Naruto with him. "Come on," Sai panted, his usually emotionless onyx eyes shining with happiness, "The carnival is gonna start soon!"

Naruto stared at his back with awe. He was seeing Sai in a new light.

That smile wasn't even a fake.

It was real.

**0000000oooooooooooo**

**Author's Note:**

Hahahaha, that last line was so corny!

Please don't kill me! Blame my school and teachers for giving me a lot of homework, even during Chinese New Year!

Oh, Kabuto. You really need to work on your lying skills. And Sai, stop being OCC please?

Please R&R. They make me so happy. And preserve my sanity! :D


	7. Of Which the Report Holds the Sadist

Pairing: SasukexKakashi (Yaoi, Don't like, don't read)

Rated: M (For obvious reasons)

Take between Naruto Shippuuden chapter 282 and 309 in the manga. In the anime, …..I don't remember…

Chapter 7: Of Which the Report Holds the Sadist

**Third's Person POV**

Yamato-taichou was a scary man, Sakura decided, panting with exhaustion, the rough textile of her gloves clinging tightly to her fingers as she swiped them over her sweat-covered cheek. Her legs trembled slightly to hold her weight, and she would have slide downwards to the ground, if not for the fact that she, as well as her other two teammates, were not yet out of danger. In fact, the danger that was tormenting Team Kakashi was currently standing in front of them right now.

"You're all out of shape!" Yamato-taichou sounded extremely vexed, his eyes narrowed into slits. He waved his hand ominously over their tired forms, as if to emphasize his bold statement. Sakura begged to differ; they were not out of shape, as he has said, it was just the ex-Anbu had been egging them on this stupid and idiotic sparring lesson, which had been going on for _four days non-stop_.

The sadist.

Beside her, Sai sniffled in indifference, scratching his exposed stomach absent-mindedly which was caked with dried mud and leaves. The medic-nin remembered that Yamato-taichou had thrown him into a mud hole earlier, much to her and Naruto's amusement. Of course, that was before they knew that Yamato-taichou was going to use all of them as his personal punching bags, and, needless to say, involved a very traumatizing and painful experience for them.

Like Sai, Sakura herself was covered in twigs and branches, some of them poking out from her disheveled pink hair. Bruises covered her whole body; most of them were minor, she could heal them with medical ninjutsu later, but the most worrisome of all was the one that sprouting on her back, coloured in a bluish-black tinge and as big as her head when she had checked it. Pain raked across her spine even with the smallest of movement she made. Well, she could thank Yamato-taichou for being the one responsible for giving her that, using one of his infamous water techniques to blast her into a triple-trunk cherry blossom tree when she tried to punch him in his guts with a chakra-infused fist. Not that she would complain about the settlement of her namesake – her mother always said that she had to be more in one with mother nature, but this is just plain ridiculous. Not to mention agonizing.

"Let me down from here!" A loud voice yelled from somewhere above them. Sai and Sakura cranked their necks upwards and sighed in harmony. So much for acing this training.

Naruto growled angrily, teeth bore as he daggled upside-down from the branch that was wrapping tightly around his left ankle. He wouldn't mind so much if Yamato-taichou had decided to throw him into a lake or a tree or a mud hole instead of hanging him with his feet in the air while his head faced the ground over 10 meters from tasting the sweet taste of dirt. He was gradually becoming nauseous from breathing in too much fresh air. The jinchuuriki figured that he must be experiencing air-sickness. Well, one more step closer to becoming Hokage, he suppose.

Yamato called out to him, "Not until training session is over, Naruto!" Ignoring the blond as obscenities began to flow out from his mouth, his gaze focused back to the two standing in front of him, smirking with satisfactory as he saw Sakura's poorly concealed flinch. Sai, of course, only looked back at him with a disinterested look, his left hand continued to scratch his belly, which was turning into an angry shade of ugly red. Yamato almost felt sorry for him.

"Okay, let's get back to our-"

He was rudely interrupted when a loud poof was heard and a thick cloud of obscene smoke suddenly appeared in front of him, with a familiar voice saying – or rather shouting – in an octave he never thought anyone could achieve. "Greetings, my rival's cute little team! How youth has been treating you these days?" Oh god…

"Gai-sensei?" Sakura's query voice spoke out tentatively, as if talking to a hyperactive five-year old. Well, it's the half-truth she guessed, the jounin was certainly active beyond measure, but he was as sure as hell wasn't a youngster. If anything, twenty-nine is in the old zone already, in her opinion.

Gai smiled a big grin, as he moved into his 'Nice Guy' pose, his white teeth sparkling in the sunlight. The blinding light hit Naruto's eyes, and he screamed out in pain.

"Gai-san?" Yamato asked, puzzlement seeping into his tone. Wasn't the green-clad jounin supposed to be on a mission right now? In fact, it was one of the reasons he picked out this training ground in the first place; because he knew that he could conduct his team's training regimen in peace without having the fear of Gai disturbing them. Kakashi himself told him to use this ground when the spandex-wearing jounin was out of the village. He had said something about how this place was a haven for shinobi exercises and how Gai was hogging it all to himself. Yamato really hope that Gai wouldn't start a fight to see who would be using the training ground; his hands were full enough as it is with Team Kakashi's melodramatic dramas going on.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were on a mission." The wood user mumbled indiscreetly, as he mentally prayed hard to whoever it is that lives up there. _Kami…please…_

Gai gave him a thumb up. "Why, I finished it already, of course! Nothing beats the good feeling of finishing a mission early!"

When he didn't continue, Yamato pressed gently, "And?"

Gai's demeanor suddenly changed. With his thick eyebrows furrowed, forehead creasing, and his eyes narrowed, the Maito looked intimidating as he fall into the role of a serious high-class caliber jounin that he was; something that Yamato knew was not a good thing. When _that_ side of Gai's personality began to resurface – which it rarely did - it usually means the apocalypse is coming.

The Copy-ninja rival's crossed his arms, and Yamato took note of his battered arms, which were covered by tiny specks of blood. It was definitely not a good sign. "I need to talk to you," He paused, and shot a meaningful look at the other two, "privately."

Yamato signaled to Sakura and Sai to take a short break, and joined Gai at the other end of the training field. He stood in front of Gai rather awkwardly; he didn't socialize with the man that much. "What is it, Gai-san?"

After making sure they were really out of ear-shot, the older jounin sighed and rubbed his head rather tiredly. He said, "I've got information from the Anbu Search Team, you know, the one for Kakashi?" Receiving a nod, he continued, "They reported that they followed a trail from the remains of Orochimaru's hideout that suggested the one that Sound took, and half of it was covered to the other end of Rice, the remaining road going into the Rock country's border."

Yamato shot him a half-distressed look, his face distorted in something that looked almost like pain. Gai heard him mumbled "They would go that far?" and sighed, but continued:

"Obviously they can't go any further without authorized permission from the Tsuchikage, so they inspected the area. The tracks showed that they used a wheeled vehicle –caravans, perhaps – as transportation, and it seems that they favored speed more than hiding their presence, as showed by the facts that were shattered footprints and branches of trees disturbed."

"So, obviously they're moving to another hideout, judging from the use of caravans," Yamato mused glumly, "and if the report is correct, they were in such hurry, right?"

"Yes."

"I assumed it was because of Kakashi-sempai?" Tense silence followed.

"We don't know yet." Gai sighed yet again, in exasperation. "The Sound ninjas were in a hurry to wherever it is their destination, that we know, but even so, they were still clever and rational enough not to leave such obvious tracks in their wake. But, yes, maybe it was because of Kakashi's additional presence that caused them to move faster, so that Kakashi doesn't make such a fuss during the trip that could jeopardize them."

"Orochimaru is a prideful man that is full of hellish ambitions, and he is powerful," The ex-Anbu mumbled, "but not enough to take over the shinobi continents. For that, he needs men working for him, to do his bidding. We already thinned the number of his soldiers during his attack on the village, so their man-power is limited enough not to cause any trouble."

"And in order to recruit more loyal helpers to make up for those he lost, Orochimaru needs to be God-like to enchant them." Gai cut in. "But that isn't enough is it? He have to make them believe that he is a righteous person that could do fair justice, instead of the vile man that he truly is. Real help is so hard to find these days, and if Kakashi is there to disrupt anything to earn the Sound village more power, the sannin would throw a fit." He pursed his lips. "And that doesn't mean anything good will comes out of it."

A pause.

"If anything happens to Kakashi-sempai," Yamato hissed coldly, "I'm going to behead that damned Uchiha myself for ever throwing him in this mess. I mean, for whatever reasons he has to take him away?"

Gai nodded sadly. "Yes, well, Sasuke has always been a little unpredictable, even as a genin. We couldn't really control him. His personality is just like his chakra nature's; hot, wild-tempered, and malicious to those who caught up in his flames."

Wanting the topic to change before he would lose himself in his emotions, the brunette shook his head a little, before asking the older man in a tone of which Gai could call passive and even. Just like Kakashi, he thought depressingly.

"Is there anything more that you need to tell me?"

Gai thought for a moment and nodded. "Yeah." Just then, the jounin noticed the curious look that Sakura was sprouting at him from the other end of the field, and he grasped the younger man's arm in his hand, and dragged him further away into the forested area. When he was sure they were far enough from the team's view, he turned to look at Yamato, who looked back at him a little dumb-founded. Gai noticed his cheeks were slightly red, for some mysterious reason. Odd.

"As I said to you earlier," The Maito continued, shaking his curiosity away. The man _was _training earlier; maybe it was from exhaustion. "I had just finished a mission, a normal A-rank that took place in the Wind. I delivered an important scroll to the Kazekage with my youthful team, and on the way back, the usual route that we always used was blocked by heavy rain, and Tenten was tired by the journey, so we decided to take the other longer way, as the terrain would be hard to navigate and slippery in the downpour."

Yamato straightened up. "The other way?" He asked in a questionable tone, scratching his chin in thought. He snapped his fingers in remembrance, as he finally managed to locate his piece of memory regarding this other away Gai were talking about. "Oh, you mean that little rocky path that went through Kusa village?" Receiving a nod, he continued, "Weren't that village was destroyed during the Ninja War? It was in ruins the last time I went there."

He heard the green-clad man sucked in a deep breath, before he said, "Well, it's not, anymore."

"What do you mean 'It's not, anymore?'", the brunette looked at him in alarm, his posture rigid. He was in Shocked Mode, Gai guessed. "I mean, it was practically a barren land the last tim-"

"Yamato," Gai stopped him mid-sentence, to which the chestnut-haired ex-Anbu was not happy about, but he stayed silent anyway, letting the man finish. "I know that, but when my team and I arrived at the scene, the village – well, it wasn't a village anymore." And the bomb was dropped.

"It's a camp, an enemy camp of the Sound."

"W-What?" Yamato stuttered, his face lightening up into that reddish glow again, albeit this time was much more a deeper shade of red.

"I know." Gai sounded serious, so Yamato forced himself to snap out from his stupor. He gazed into the older man's face, and to his surprise, he found Gai was looking at him deeply, his eyebrows crouching together. He flushed again. The man spoke slowly, seemingly unsure about something. "After we learned that it was indeed, the Sound's, we high-tailed it back here, using the old way through the Forest of Wind, regardless of the rain. As you can guess, it was hard to go through all that water, but still… "Yamato heard Gai chuckled with humor, "It was a pretty fun ride." He showed Yamato his battered arms, and sure enough, unnoticed earlier, the bandages showed signs of being through heavy rain, slightly pink from mixing with the little droplets of blood.

'So that's why…" Yamato thought, wide-eyed at the sight, before at Gai's surprisingly happy face. 'I know I heard from all of the other Jounin that Gai was a little machoscist, but seriously?'

"You should let a medic-ninja take a look at that, Gai-san." He said mildly, "It would get infected if you'll leave it like that. I can get Sakura to do it for you if you want."

"No need, no need!" Gai waved his arms frantically in a craze; obviously he was back to his normal hyperactive self, and Yamato sighed at that. The man gave him another Nice Guy pose, his teeth shining brightly in the sunlight with a nice "Ping!" momentarily blinding the wood user. "But it was nice of you to ask me that, Yamato! Surely your soul burn with the Flames of Youth!"

Yamato was about to turn his back to the spandex-wearing jounin and ignore him, when suddenly huge, strong arms pulled him into a hug, and he jumped. His shoulder suddenly felt wet, the piece of fabric clinging to him uncomfortably; he realized that Gai was shedding manly-tears onto him. "Oh, you generous soul! May you be youthful for all eternity!"

"What the-? Gai-san, let go of me!" Yamato was livid, struggling very hard to get out from his annoyingly steel-like grip, screaming his pharynx to exhaustion to the heavens when the man. Just. Wouldn't. Budge.

Damn seniors and their annoying traits! (That includes you too, Kakashi-sempai.)

"What is going on here?!" Yamato stared in horror when Sakura's pink hair came into view, obviously hearing his scream, and thought he was in danger, judging from the kunai clasped in her hand. Sakura's emerald eyes met his, and the three of them stood in awkward silence. In the midst of the confusion, Yamato wondered where Sai could be. Surely he must have heard his scream?

The silence was shattered when the medic-ninja let out a nervous laugh, rubbing the back of her head nervously, her face in a blush, slightly obscured by the specks of dirt on her cheeks. "O-Oh, sorry, Gai-sensei, Yamato-taichou, I-I didn't mean to disturb your…uhm…_activity_..." Taking a long look at their entangled bodies, she giggled and ran away from eye-view.

It took Yamato two seconds for the words to fully digest in his brain and when it did, he screams loudly yet again, fully in Rage Mode. "What?! NO, SAKURA, IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE! COME BACK HERE!"

Gai blinked slowly and owlishly, as if he couldn't interpret the situation that had just happen, but his death-grip doesn't loosen the slightest bit. When it _did _fully click in, he just chuckled. Yamato looked at him angrily, cheeks crimson. "AND YOU, DON'T LAUGH! IT'S YOUR ENTIRE FAULT!"

"Oh?" Gai raised an eyebrow, annoying the wood user even further. "You could of just teleport away, you know. Your hands aren't bound." He smugly smirked at Yamato's shocked face. He neared his face, their forehead almost touching, as they looked at each other eye-to-eye. "Or use a jutsu." That annoying chuckle again, Yamato thought with vex. "So, why. Didn't. You?" The older man smirked.

Yamato disappeared with an audible 'Poof'.

And reappear behind him.

"BAAKKKAAA!" Yamato screamed, and before Gai could react to anything, delivered a swift chopping kick to his head. As the older jounin groan in pain, crumpling to the ground, the chestnut-color haired man stomped back to his team, bristling with barely-concealed anger.

'Damn seniors and their annoying traits!'

Gai looked back at him with watery eyes; he could just imagine the flattened cat ears on top of the brunette's head and a tail poised stiffly behind him.

"Sadist," Gai muttered, but a smile came to his face. "But that what makes him special anyway."

**0000000oooooooooooo**

"Kabuto," A voice said with a tone of ironic appreciation, "Did you really go through it?"

A momentarily pause, broken by the sound of a thrown scalpel onto a metallic tray. "Yes," An amused grin that could even be seen in the dark. "I did."

"Good…" The first voice purred, and Orochimaru's golden slit eyes glowed eerily in the devastating infinite blackness, before the fading away in the cloud of darkness.

**0000000oooooooooooo**

**Author's Note:**

It would be pointless for me to apologize, because I would just do it again. But I'm seriously sorry to those who are still keeping up with this story, and I will do my best to finish this.

I think I'm the second person on to write a GaiYama story. I think the first one is a KakaIru story, when Gai and Yamato got drunk and were hitting each other off, and Kakashi wanted to watch them but Iruka pulled him away. It's a drabble, I think.

I don't know if people would accept this very very rare pairing, but I would love to hear from you.

Lol, Yamato is a sadist, and Gai is a machosict, what a couple they would have been. Actually, I'm quite surprised that Gai didn't pester Yamato in the manga about being Kakashi's subordinate, because that would have been _hilarious._ I mean, Gai tend to be unpredictable at times, and Yamato always overreact when unpredictable things happen. See the connection?

Oh, the cat ears things. Yamato's huge eyes remind me of a cat. A cute, fluffy adorable cat that overreacts at things. I love when people draw Yamato as a chibi, he looks cute with those huge cat-like eyes of his. :heart:

I'm loving the manga right now. Ah, so many NaruKaka moments~ Oh lala~ Overprotective Naruto…Ah~ Obito, you better watch out, because if you hurt Kakashi, you're _so_ going to get it from Naruto.

Sorry about droning on. Stay tune. Till next time! Ja Ne!


End file.
